Happy Hangover
by Cylinder
Summary: Bulma's drunk. Vegeta helps.


**Happy Hangovers!  
**

* * *

_It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new_

"...I just think this is one of those relationships that isn't really going to go anywhere." Yamcha expressed his voice crackling on the other end of the phone line. Bulma had to grip the polished, brown end table to stop herself from toppling over completely onto the plush carpet.

_He can't be breaking up with me... We were supposed to get married and have a family..._ Bulma looked down at the ring on her finger and bit back a sob.

"GO TO HELL, ASS HOLE." She screamed, before throwing the phone back down onto the hook. She swiped her hand across it, sending it crashing to the floor and shrieked again. Her life was over.

_I just want to crawl into a corner and DIE. SCREW YAMCHA, SCREW MEN, SCREW HAPPINESS, _she thought, over and over again. She pulled the small diamond ring off, nearly dislocating her finger in the process, and threw it at the wall.

"I can't deal with heartbreak anymore..." She whimpered as she placed a hand to her face, allowing her salty tears to drop slowly from her red, swollen eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE." She yelled, kicking the sofa and throwing a glass that was sitting on her brand new coffee table across the room. She screamed something incomprehensible and picked up the table, ready to throw it across the room.

_It's just not fair..._

* * * * *

Vegeta froze outside the front door, his bulky hand raised above the knob, ready to walk in. He had hesitated at the sound of the woman's shrieks and was utterly surprised. Her small flicker of life energy he usually sensed was growing. Not enough to harm anyone, but it was still growing.

_What in the world is going on?_ He twisted the knob and slammed the door open, leaving a dent on the wall on the other side.

He took in the scene for a moment. Bulma, with a coffee table almost twice her size, was held above her head and he was pretty sure he knew her next move. He jumped forward, gripping the table and placing it onto the ground, then turned to Bulma.

"What on Earth has got into you, woman?" He asked her, as sternly as he could manage. He knew that it shouldn't, but seeing her in this state was completely tearing him apart inside. What did he care? She lowered her arms and collapsed to the floor, grabbing a bottle off of the end table before she did so.

He waited, but he still received silence from Bulma, who was hiccupping occasionally. She took a swig from what looked like to be a bottle of straight whisky, but Vegeta grasped it before she could place it back onto the floor. He cast an eye over the label, then looked back at her in surprise.

"This is absurd! How many of these bottles have you drunk?" He questioned, glancing at the pile of 6 or so similar bottles in the corner. Again, he received just a mumble as a reply.

He placed the bottle onto the floor and knelt down in front of her. He placed two hands on her slim shoulders and shook as lightly as he could.

"Listen to me, woman!" He exclaimed, releasing her shoulders as she stirred. Vegeta watched as she attempted to stand on her feet and frowned as she began to laugh when she fell.

"Men are bastards, Vegeta. Don't ever forget it." She slurred as she rose to her feet again.

"Wha-" He stared at her in confusion, then disappointment rushed through him.

"You should never sink so low as to do this. This is out of character, Bulma." He growled at her. She looked up at the sound of her name and giggled, a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Snap out of it, woman!" Vegeta ordered, quite unsure of what to do. She continued to laugh and stopped when a small hiccup cut in.

"You called me by my name..." She stated, opening her arms and flying around in a dream like trance. She paused in front of him and looked up.

"I like it when you say my name. Can you say it again?" Bulma's eyes were half closed and make-up was streamed down her face. Despite the fact she was no longer capable of acting like a human, she still managed to send a beautiful smile in Vegeta's direction.

"Stop acting so foolish!" He roared, gripping her by her forearms. She yelped slightly as he tightened his grip, penetrating her with his stare.

"What's happened?" He questioned, real concern flashing in his eyes. Bulma, being in her state, didn't see his real concern for her. Her vision was clouded by mental images of her and Yamcha.

"Yamcha..." Her eyes began to fill with tears again and she screamed. Vegeta didn't move, only winced slightly as the woman released a scream that sounded like she was truly in pain.

_What? What has that weakling got to do with this?_ He continued to stare at Bulma, who's head was hanging, small droplets of tears falling down off of the end of her nose and onto the floor.

"Woman, get a hold of yourself. What did that idiot do?" Vegeta asked, knowing that if he had hurt her in any way, he would personally find him and tear him to shreds.

He was answered with a sniff, but remained patient. Bulma raised a delicate hand and rubbed her tears away, frowning.

"He broke up with me. 3 days after he asked to marry me. That's pretty damn pathetic." She laughed to herself in disbelief at the whole act. She raised her head and looked around the living room, wincing at the mess she had made. It sobered her up and she found herself laughing genuinely now.

"When you're quite finished, woman." A gruff voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked up at Vegeta, whose hands had now released from her shoulders. She smiled to herself.

"I just realised how pathetic I'm being." She mumbled, smiling up at him. Vegeta frowned in confusion again.

"You're not still babbling on about useless garbage are you?" He replied, a crooked smile forming on his face. Bulma laughed and shook her head.

"I hate to admit this, but Yamcha's right. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere. I guess marriage was only the option left after we'd ran out of interesting things to do. I can't believe I was so stupid." She continued shaking her head, her forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I need to know this why?" Vegeta answered back, his cool expression back on his face. Bulma looked up and smiled again.

"Sorry, I guess I was thinking aloud."

"Well think quieter."

"Yes, Prince." She rolled her eyes and hiccupped again. Frowning, she took a step forward towards the kitchen. _Water. With one glass of water I can wash away the alcohol and, safe to say, Yamcha. _

But, as much as Bulma had liked to think she was sober, she was in fact still tipsy. So after having let the alcohol settle in her stomach, taking one step sent it rushing back up to her head again and she stumbled.

Luckily, Vegeta caught her, placing his rough hands around her waist. Bulma opened her screwed up eyes and stared at the muscled vest that was her saviour.

"Ha, thanks Vegeta." She mumbled, looking up at him. He swallowed and nodded, letting her go and standing aside.

_Stupid woman and her human emotions,_ he thought. He turned from the dark living room, the stench of the alcohol muddling his own mind, but a crash from the kitchen caught his attention and he was there in a flash.

Sure enough, on the floor laid Bulma, out cold. He shook his head and took her into his arms with ease, carrying her to her room. _The things I do for this pointless female..._

Vegeta placed her in her soft bed, resisting the urge to crawl in there himself when he felt the cold linen against his skin. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to rest himself. But watching the woman lay on her bed, her long t-shirt curled up, revealing her bare back and her small skirt splayed across her bed he knew there was no way he would get to sleep tonight until he was certain she was okay.

The moon shone in from the balcony window and basked across her beautiful sleeping body and Vegeta stared in awe. It was as though he was watching an angel sleep, not a drunk young woman. He reached out his hand to move a piece of hair out of her eyes, having an inside battle with his emotions.

_Leave now, go to bed. She doesn't mean anything, just go._

_She needs me. She's weak and doesn't know how to fend for herself in this manner. I must stay._

_What are you, soft? You must be out of your mind if you want to stay here. Look at you, all you want to do now is have another reason to touch her. Leave her be._

_I can't. If she needs something she won't be able to get it herself. She could hurt herself._

_Why do you care? You are the Prince of all Saiyans, you should not care about petty things such as this._

_Say what you like, I still have emotions. I am still a person._

He leaned forward and brushed her silky hair out her eyes and frowned in confusion as he did so. He almost jumped when his arm was gripped by the woman.

"Don't... leave... Vegeta." She whispered, slurred. Vegeta gripped her hand with his and held it.

"I won't. I promise."

* * * * *

The next morning, of course, Bulma felt like she had been smacked around the head with a planet and a small nest of fluff flies had taken camp in her mouth. She groaned as she woke up and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her mood immediately lightened. Considering she had a bad case of the hangovers, she didn't look half bad.

"Wow, the princess awakens." A sarcastic, deep voice mocked from her bedroom door. She looked over and instantly a look of surprise crossed her face. Memories of the night before came rushing back to her, kind of strange as they usually didn't.

_Did I sleep with him, did I sleep with him, did I sleep with him..._ She let out a sigh of relief when after she plucked through her memories, she found that she hadn't. Although, lingering somewhere she did feel slightly annoyed that she hadn't.

Vegeta watched her with amusement from the doorway as many emotions swept across her face. Shock, surprise, concern, horror, relief and then annoyance. He chuckled to himself, catching Bulma's attention. What he would do to know what was going on inside that beautiful head of hers right now...

"What's so funny, Prince?" She asked, curtly. He walked into the room and sat down on the side of the bed. Bulma was surprised at his casual gesture, but remained where she was, her legs out in front of her and her arms behind her, keeping her up. Her stomach jumped at the sight of Vegeta's smirk and she slapped herself mentally as images popped into her head.

_You've just gotten over Yamcha and you're already daydreaming about other men! _She told herself off. _But still..._

Vegeta looked amazing in his baggy casual trousers and tight, white vest top. She looked boring compared to him.

"I think it's unbelievable you can wake up from something like last night and shrug it off like it was nothing." He shrugged and turned to her. He moved forward and showed her his arm. It was covered in scratches. Bulma looked at him in confusion and then back down at his arm.

"I...I did that?" She stammered. Vegeta nodded. Bulma was speechless. Not because of the scratches. The emotions whirling in her stomach as Vegeta's arm brushed against her legs was almost sickening.

Vegeta straightened. That smell... desire? He looked up at the woman and frowned. She was looking just as confused as he was. Surely the woman did not desire him? Was it something she remembered or a thought that she had?

He removed his arm from her hands and it brushed, once again, past her leg. The scent this time was unmistakable. It has grown as he came into contact with her.

"You desire me, woman?" He asked, openly. Bulma opened her eyes wide and swallowed.

"I..." The stare Vegeta was giving her was one that she had never seen before. She couldn't figure out what it was. Curiosity?

He moved forward, his knees placed either side of her outstretched legs and Bulma moved backwards, her back pressed against her headboard as Vegeta brought his face closer to hers.

"It was a simple question. How is it that such a straight-forward question could render the cleverest scientist in the world speechless?" He smirked as the smell increased and Bulma found herself shaking.

His husky breath was warm across Bulma's face and she inhaled as much as she could, loving it.

"I'm not speechless, I'm just not talking." She retorted, giving him a shaky smile. She breathed in quickly when Vegeta rubbed his nose along her cheekbone and inhaled.

"I want an answer to that question, woman." He placed a hand on her leg and drew small circles. She gasped and her breathing became shuddered.

"Yes. Yes I do." She whispered. She slapped a hand to her mouth. _I can't believe I just said that to him!_

Vegeta chuckled slightly and moved the hand away, brushing her lips with his own. Bulma felt herself automatically lean forward and try to touch his lips, but he continued to move further back.

"Hey!" She cried out quietly, scowling. He smirked to himself.

"Stupid woman." He finished, before leaning forward and kissing her soft, tender lips. The last memory that Bulma had forgotten flashed back from the night before.

'_Don't leave Vegeta...'_

'_I won't. I promise.'_

She lifted her hand up and ran it through his hair as she pulled him closer, pushing her lips harder to his. As Vegeta laid her down, kissing slowly down her collarbone, she sighed. This is what she wanted.

* * * * *

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you sleep with me when I was drunk?"

"Why do you have to have such a big mouth?"

"I'm serious, why?"

"... Because I didn't want your stupid blabbering interrupting us."

"Vegeta! Be honest!"

"Since when was I ever honest, woman?"

"You're very honest on the inside, Vegeta. You just don't know it."

"What are trying to do now, get inside my head? Leave your infernal psychological nonsense for outside the bedroom."

"Seriously, Vegeta. I want answers, you can't just leave me hanging. Most people would take advantage of me, but you must be pretty decent if you didn't. You can't say that you're all evil inside when-"

"Shutup, woman."

**And with one kiss, the relationship begun and the conversation was over.**

**

* * *

A/N: Review! Tell me if you think they're all in character. Sorry for the crappy ending, couldn't think of any way to make it better. -_- Anyway, read: Emotional Prince if you liked this fanfic! :D  
**


End file.
